


Lone Wolf Hidden in the Leaves

by Midnite_Republic



Series: Fire Wolves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author would like it known they have no idea how this happened, Izuna gains a crush, M/M, Off screne deaths mentioned, Outsider perspective Time-travel?, The Uchihas have a new neighbour, The pairing doesn't even speak to each other, They don't know whether to be annoyed, or terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: Young Team 7 somehow end up in the Warring States, the Uchihas gain a new neighbour and Izuna gets the beginnings of a crush.





	Lone Wolf Hidden in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the child of a time-travel idea that hit me over the head while trying to get to sleep, which I realised was going to get ridiculous. Then I remembered that it was technically Founders Week over on Uzushi0 so I thought I might give a bit of first sight on Izuna's part a go. But I still can't write romance to save my life so may be a little weird.  
> I have no social skills and a bad memory for where various headcanons come from so if I miss something please politely remind me and I will double check I read it and edit this.  
> Uchihas are "pretty and can chuck me half-way across fire country"-sexual from either blackkat, or her cult of pool-noodles on tumblr.  
> Lady Senju was a Hatake was something I believe I might have seen in Feline Behavior by Tobi_Black first, though they tag the blame to Cuzosu.

They had been hearing about the “lone” Hatake for almost six months, one that may, or may not, have set up a den for himself somewhere in Uchiha territory. Though given his elusiveness and the Uchiha focus on the Senju, no-one was quite sure how long he really had been there.

At the first reports, the elders had tried to push to take the stray wolf out. The Hatakes had an allegiance with the Senju after all, or at least as much of one as the scattered wild packs that made up the clan could have with anyone else. Most of the clan had been with them in this push for action at the first reports of a lone figure with grey hair and white chakra speeding alone in the trees. A single wolf without his pack for backup shouldn't have caused too many problems for an experienced unit. Better to take the potential threat out before he returned to his pack. 

So, Tajima had sent out squads of Uchiha to hunt down the intruder, Izuna’s among them (Madara had been deemed too valuable to waste on the task, more useful on the Senju border, or on the higher paying missions). But despite all this not one of them had caught so much as a peek of grey. In fact, the only ones who had been able to catch glimpses are those that had other worries at the time, unable to pursue.

The clan had even started to nickname him. “The Bastard Wolf” was a favourite among the squads sent after him. “The Lone Wolf” was another favourite after it started to become clear that he was the same man every time, for some this realisation was a relief, for others it increased their worry. On one hand, a loner wouldn’t be able to take out the entire clan; on the other, there were legends about how bad a Hatake alone too long could go.

Then, came the first reports of “ _children_ ” running with the older wolf. Flashes of various coloured hair (pink, yellow and on the rare occasion, black) on smaller figures, and the voices pushing for going against the Hatake lost numbers and volume.

Going against a wolf alone was a safe enough endeavour. Getting between one and their pack was generally considered a bad idea. Potentially getting between a Hakake and any individual they see as a cub, particularly one they have marked as theirs, was suicidal. Something all Uchiha (heck all fire country nin) where taught, but was particularly bright in the minds of any who remember the last Senju head’s wife and the way she had reacted to the idea that Uchihas had been attacking children. How she, legend put it, had reacted to Senju going after children.

But time had passed and the reports that had continued to come back making it clear that, for all the hunting through their lands the Hatake did, he seemed to be completely avoiding them as much as possible. As evidenced by the fact that no-one had been able to get a clear view or description of their new wild neighbour. So, the clan had gotten used to the random flashes of grey hair and white chakra in their patrols and tried to avoid any clashes that might involve harming children if they did. 

Izuna had personally concluded that what had been the real turn from the clan raging against the presence of the wolf had been the loss of his father closely after the fall of his Senju rival. Which had brought with it, the chaos of Madara’s rise to the position of clan head and all the inner clan jockeying with mixed with the change in some of the tactics that were allowed in their battle with the Senju.

Whatever it really was, they had put their wild neighbour on the backburner as they dealt with more pressing matters. Like the Senju.

And the water-using bastards that had invaded their territory, taken out half Izuna’s current squad when they had been confronted about it, before booking it.

Izuna flicked a hurried signal at Hikaku as they gained on the bastards. Turning slightly to the right and leaping branches in that direction as they moved in to flank the bastards who had finally stopped in the clearing ahead. He felt more than saw his cousin leap the other way.

He was already forming the hand signs for a fire jutsu as he landed. A jutsu he automatically pulled the aim of at the scene that greeted his sharingan, to mix with Hikaku’s similarly hastily redirected flames above the heads of the bastards. Even before he consciously realised what it was that made him react.

The water bastards had stopped, weapons drawn, in front of a very scared looking pink haired young kunoichi. 

_Pink hair._

“Fuck”

“Shit.” Izuna muttered, in time to blend with his cousin’s stronger vocal reaction. 

He turned to catch the other set of spinning red eyes, and all he could see there was the same level of panic. It was the only signal either of them needed to leap in opposite directions just as a low growl reverberated in the trees.

A chirping joined the growl as sparking and flickering white chakra burst into the clearing, while Izuna scrambled into a position that he could hopefully defend himself. Hoping the wolf decided that their flames hadn’t been too dangerous around his cub, that by pulling up like they had showed that they weren’t a threat.

“Get back.” The order snarled was through the growl. Words that almost drew Izuna out of his cover to watch, to get the first full look at their wild neighbour. 

“Oh,” was the light reply, accompanied a soft rustle of clothes, from the water using bastards who were _definitely not from fire country_. “Is this yours?”

“Sakura, ground.” Was the wolf-nin’s only reply as the chirping grew louder.

What followed in quick succession, Izuna could only call the familiar sounds of dying nin.

Only after the last choked gasps had been silent for almost a minute did the chirping cease alongside the calming of the sparking chakra, and the Hatake spoke again in calmer tones.

“Sakura.”

Izuna took this as an indication that it was now safe, or safer, to look.

He looked down in time to catch a pink head climbing out of the dirt in front of a lanky grey-haired figure standing among the bodies of the four infiltrators that had managed to escape the encounter with his team, all with a perfect hole through the chest.

 _Less than two minutes._ Was the first thought that came to Izuna as he saw the carnage the Hatake had wrought in that time. They had taken out experienced Sharingan users, and Hatake had ripped through them like they were nothing.

A shiver ran through Izuna’s spine. _Wow._

He turned his gaze back to the two, knowing his brother would want a full assessment of the man capable of such feats. Especially, one that had been living or hunting on their land. (Not because he had an interest in what the man capable of that kind of power would be like.)

He wore a mask over his lower face, which matched with the hitai-ate over his left eye, left much about both his face and age a mystery. The customary grey and red of his clan colours were worn spread over his long-sleeved complimented by the black gloves and sandals. The forest green vest with the Hatake insignia on his back was a bit further out of what was expected of the clan, but seemed to have some sort of armour function, even without the obvious storage.

“Kaka-nii.” The pink haired girl spoke softly.

 _Not_ his _child_. Izuna noted, in what he refused to note a relieved thought.

She ( _Sakura_ ) wore a red and grey long-sleeved short qipao over loose pants in the same style of her Hatake guardian, with a lighter circle on it. Not a clan insignia that Izuna was familiar with, but the symbol on her hitai-ate that she wore as a headband to hold back her medium length bangs, was the same as the stylised leaf as the Hatake. _A Pack insignia, possibly._

Izuna flicked his gaze back to the Hatake and started as he met the lone grey eye. He stilled but didn’t make any move to look away, until the eye slowly shifted in the direction of Hikaku’s hiding spot.

The Hatake only tipped his head to the side as his gaze flicked back to catch Izuna’s again before lifting the girl by the scruff of her shirt and tipped his head a little, then he was gone. A whirl of leaves and the bodies scattered on the forest floor the only indication that he had been there at all.

It was only after Izuna had caught his breath from the intense eye contact that he realised that the edge of his vision was still tinted red.

And his breath caught for another reason.

_He met the eyes of a fully formed sharingan without reacting._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm over on Tumblr [here](https://midniterepfanwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
